


How long must I wait to meet you?

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is convinced that he did something wrong, he had such high hopes for the future yet that incident had never come to pass. That was the danger of knowing the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	How long must I wait to meet you?

**Author's Note:**

> So on day 18 in my fic 31 days I did an ANBU Au in which ANBU Kakashi came across a young Naruto and the two became friends and young Naruto gave Kakashi hope to continue living, this is the direct sequel \o/

Time was not a straight line. It was a fluid thing and mere mortals were not to have influence on it. Even shinobi. Though they used many techniques. Even though they did many things other mortals could they could not touch that part of time. They were even unaware of it mostly.

Except for Kakashi.

He could still remember that time he had been a part of something precious. How he had thought. What he had done and oh how he had hoped. Obviously something had gone wrong then. You always heard not to interfere with the past because the future changed in some way.

The person that Kakashi had wanted to meet. A few months after they had met. Everything had gone to hell and he blamed himself because if he had said something maybe the future would not have changed. The future he had envisioned. That he had a glimpse of. It was nothing like this but he would continue on. He would keep walking forward and try to correct his mistakes.

He owed it to the boy he had accidentally stolen the bright future from.

XxX

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto’s voice cut in on his musings and Kakashi rose his head from the countertop. It lurked at the back of his head, the thought that the last place Naruto should be is a bar considering his age but he was too tired to actually say anything about it. Naruto sighed as he sat on the stool next to Kakashi. “Sensei, you should go home.”

“Don’t want to.” He said quietly.

“Yeah I get that sometimes.” Naruto said softly his face wistful. “But the bar’s going to close soon you don’t want to be caught in the morning rush do you?”

“There’s never a morning rush until seven.” Kakashi dismissed.

“Well think about the people you’re disturbing by being here.” Naruto leaned over and watched him curiously. “Are you drunk?”

As if his body would let him. “Tired and tipsy.” Kakashi dismissed.

“Well, it is just you and I in here. At least in this section.” Naruto opened his Chuunin jacket and slouched on the stool. “Want to talk?”

No. “Have you ever interfered with something and fucked up everything?” His mouth said and Kakashi’s eyes flew open at how easily it had flown out and to the wrong person of all things. He sat up disturbed at himself.

“What are you talking about.” Naruto said confused. “I was the village’s prankster of course I interfered with a few things I shouldn’t.”

“I shouldn’t be saying this.” Kakashi muttered. “But a long time ago, when I was in ANBU I fucked up.” Naruto stilled next to him and he avoided the boy’s gaze. “I kept quiet about an incident and what should have happened never did. It had to do with time travel and I kept quiet about it. You don’t know this but when you were younger, we met.” Kakashi said softly.

“I know.” Naruto said and Kakashi froze. He whirled to face Naruto and his head spun but he was too busy eyeballing the blond who was far calmer than he should have been. “When I was younger I stole a few of the scrolls the Sandaime was reading because he wasn’t paying attention to me. I took them to the academy but got in a fight. When I ran away I tripped and my blood got on the scrolls. Which were in my jacket.” Naruto’s tone was dry. “There was a loud sound and before I knew it there was this ANBU telling me to come with him. That he would take me somewhere safe.” Naruto smiled softly. “You.”

No way. Kakashi stared in disbelief. “No, impossible.” He stressed. “That was you?”

“I don’t see why you thought it wasn’t.” Naruto shrugged. “You were weird to me you know? You were nice, polite. Respectful and it was nice. Even after I figured out what was going on. You didn’t hate me and even though I knew it was the past I wanted to find you.”

“Find me?” Kakashi watched him confused. “But you never said anything.”

“I didn’t know who you were. And when the Sandaime got me back I couldn’t really tell him anything about you either. I had never seen hair like yours before.” Naruto stressed. “For all I knew, you were dead.”

“But as your sensei.” Kakashi whispered but Naruto shook his head in silent denial.

“Compared to that you it is a complete one eighty in personality. I only figured it out later on. I mean the hair fit but everything else? Not worth thinking about. Then…” Naruto reached for his hand. Kakashi twitched before Naruto removed his right glove with gentle fingers. “Then I saw this in the hot springs.” Naruto lightly touched the chidori marks with his fingers. “When we played with the flowers I saw the marks and I’ve never seen marks like this since then.”

“You didn’t say anything.” Kakashi accused.

“I didn’t think you would remember.” Naruto shrugged. “The Sandaime had influenced the seal. I got a lecture for a week that went over my head. All I knew was that the nice Hound was different to everyone else and that he was nowhere to be found.”

“I thought I did this.” Kakashi said softly. “That by not saying anything to the Hokage that everything went to hell.”

“You did the right thing.” Naruto whispered. His hand squeezed Kakashi’s. “Everything turned out as it had to. You aren’t to blame.”

“I wanted to meet you.” Kakashi confessed. “When Kushina-san admitted that she was pregnant I wondered if it was you. I cursed myself for not asking if you had a brother or sister. I dedicated my entire being into guarding her.”

“To meet me?” Naruto asked softly.

“Yes.” Kakashi admitted. He turned to face Naruto properly. “I had thought I had you all figured out and I couldn’t wait to meet you. I had planned that when you were born and reached a certain age that I would wait for the time you fell through time and I would be the one to bring you back. Even then I wanted to help you in your dream.”

“Well I’m here.” Naruto’s lips quirked up in a half smile. “It’s nice to see you again Hound, you have nice eyes.” Naruto leaned forward his intention clear and Kakashi smiled as he allowed Naruto to kiss the side of his mask like he had that last time. “Thank you for looking out for me last time.”

“You’re really here.” Kakashi said softly. “You’re really from that time.” At the amused look in Naruto’s eyes Kakashi leaned forward and pressed his face into Naruto’s shoulder. “I might be a little more than drunk.” He admitted.

“Well. It is my turn to carry you anyway.” Naruto laughed. “Shall we stop by that flower hill?”


End file.
